I Met Him in my Fittingroom
by xoxocherryblossom
Summary: Sakura is in the fitting room of Victoria’s Secret. A man with chestnut hair and amber eyes walks in on her. They both look at each other surprised. From keeping her from screaming, he kisses her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Met Him in My Fitting Room**

**Author: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura is in the fitting room of Victoria's Secret. Her door is not fully closed. A man with chestnut hair and amber eyes walks in on her. He locks the door, and covers her mouth. A girl outside is stomping through the store looking for him. Sakura tries to bite him, the man scared of the girl out there hearing her bite him, he kisses Sakura. Until, the girl walks away with a comment, he kisses her. When she's gone, Sakura asks him what his name is. He replies with, "My name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran."**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**Mandatory three things you have to do: read, enjoy, and review. 3**

"Tomoyo, hurry up!" said a honey-haired beauty.

"Sakura, wait!" the violet-eyed girl replied.

The two girls were at Bloomingdale's shopping for their late night at a friend's house. Sakura and Tomoyo were in their freshmen year of college, which means that they are 18 or 19. But right now, they are both 18. Sakura and Tomoyo were very popular for their beauty and wealth. Both being daughters of rich parents, made their excessive shopping mandatory. Sakura was waiting for Tomoyo to buy her clothes for tonight.

"I'm giving you five seconds."

"Okay,"

Tomoyo ran to the counter and gave the cashier her credit card.

"Five."

Tomoyo signed the receipt.

"Four."

The woman started wrapping the clothes.

"Three."

The woman put it in the bag.

"Two."

The woman gave it to Tomoyo.

"One."

Tomoyo started running towards Sakura.

"Zero. Yay! You made it, Tomo."

"I know, I'm amazing," she said breathlessly.

"Yep.. I know you are…."

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret to buy pajamas for the sleepover tonight."

"Okay."

They left Bloomingdale's and walked into Vicoria's Secret.

"I'm going to buy PINK pajamas so I'm going to go this way," said Sakura.

Sakura's favorite color was pink unlike Tomoyo. Tomoyo's favorite color was purple.

"Okay, I'm going to check out their other pajamas," Tomoyo said and walked away.

"Okay."

Sakura walked into the PINK section and her eyes got caught onto a pink plaid pants with a white tank top that said: Goodnight Gorgeous. She picked out her size, which was obviously a small, and walked into the fitting room. All the fitting rooms were occupied until an angry blue-eyed blonde walked out furiously. Sakura slipped herself in there. She closed it and forgot to lock it. She didn't notice that the door slightly open. She took off her t-shirt that said Juicy Girl Next Door. She took off her True Religion jeans, and admired her figure reflecting on the mirror. She was wearing a white bra and black string bikini.

All of a sudden a man about her age opened the door, and walked in. He didn't notice her until he turned around and saw her. Sakura was about to scream until he locked the door and covered her mouth with his hand. When the girl Sakura saw before came back looking furiously for someone, the man had a worried look on his face. Sakura started to bite him. From the girl hearing the biting sounds, the man made kissing moans. Sakura was so surprised that she stopped. Since Sakura wouldn't follow along with her with the moaning noises, the man pressed his lips on hers. Sakura tried to push him away, but his grip around her waist was too strong for her. The kissing moans were loud enough for the girl to hear them.

"People should really learn to not make out in the public," the girl said disgustedly.

When she walked away, the man loosened his grip on her. Sakura was about to yell at him. The man walked over to her, his body touching his once again, telling her to not scream until he explained.

"Okay, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"You know that girl, that just said something about kissing in the public?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Well she thinks she's my girlfriend, but she's not. She won't leave me alone, and she follows me anywhere I go."

"And…"

"I was running away from her, and I came in here. The door was open so I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here."

"Oh."

"Okay then, and your name is?"

"My name is Syaoran. Li Syaoran."

A/N : Heyyy lovelies. I'm so sorry for not updating for like the longest time. I'm sorry. I promise to update A.S.A.P. Just so you know, none of this will be happening unless you review. So you might want to do that. I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I Met Him in My Fitting Room**

**Author: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura is in the fitting room of Victoria's Secret. Her door is not fully closed. A man with chestnut hair and amber eyes walks in on her. He locks the door, and covers her mouth. A girl outside is stomping through the store looking for him. Sakura tries to bite him, the man is scared that the girl outside might be able to hear the biting noises, he kisses Sakura. Until, the girl walks away with a comment, he kisses her. When she's gone, Sakura asks him what he's doing and what his name is. He replies with, "My name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran."**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**Mandatory three things you have to do: read, enjoy, and review. 3**

_Flashback_

"_Okay, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked impatiently._

_"You know that girl who just said something about kissing in the public?" he asked her._

_"Yes."_

_"Well she thinks she's my girlfriend, but she's not. She won't leave me alone, and she follows me anywhere I go."_

_"And…"_

_"I was running away from her, and I came in here. The door was open so I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here."_

_"Oh."_

_"Okay then, and your name is?"_

_"My name is Syaoran. Li Syaoran."_

**Present**

"What are you doing here in Victoria's Secret?" Sakura asked.

"I came here because Grace wanted to come here," Syaoran replied.

"You mean that blonde?"

"Yep."

"You know, you don't have to use her as an excuse, its okay if you needed to come here to buy a thong and a push-up bra. Your boobs are really flat, and I can see your panty lines," Sakura told him.

"Excuse me, are you calling me gay?"

"Better yet, a wannabe girl."

Syaoran was going to say something, until he got interrupted by Sakura.

"Well, guess what, Li kun, if you don't get the hell out of here in a millisecond, I'm going to kill the crap out of you," Sakura said angrily.

She opened the door and pushed him out aggressively. Syaoran was left on the floor. Sakura quickly closed and locked the door.

_'She ain't a woman, she's a man,'_ Syaoran thought to himself. _'But damn, she's hot. Syaoran, shut up and get a life. You shouldn't be thinking about this.'_

As Syaoran quickly left the room, Sakura came out and paid at the cashier. When she left the store, Tomoyo was waiting for her.

"Sakura, what took you so long?" Tomoyo asked.

"I didn't know what to buy," Sakura lied.

"Well, I hope you bought something."

"I did."

"Awesome."

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Are you serious?"

"We have to meet Meiling in like 30 minutes."

"Yes, I know."

"Let's go."

"Agreed."

Sakura and Tomoyo ran outside and went into a silver Mercedes. As Tomoyo put on music, Sakura started to whine.

"Not this song again," Sakura whined.

"Sakura, it's a good song. You also have an amazing voice."

"Thanks. Okay. Whatever."

As they arrived to their penthouse, they went their separate directions. The first floor was their living/family room, theatre room, kitchen, and a regular bedroom with a bathroom. The second floor was Tomoyo's floor. It was made up of 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a living room. The third floor was Sakura's which was designed the same as Sakura's. Sakura and Tomoyo went into their rooms and changed. Sakura changed into a short mini jean skirt, legging that went below your knees, a shoulder sweater, and pink Uggs. On top, she wore her Marc Jacobs pink jacket. She quickly grabbed her Louis Vuitton and stuffed her pajamas, cell, iPod, and her makeup. She ran downstairs, to see that Tomoyo was already waiting.

"Sakura, what takes you such a long time?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, Tomoyo, your floor is closer to the door, then mine," Sakura whined.

"Okay then."

"My car or your car?"

"My car."

"Okay."

The two lovely ladies walked out of their pent house, and waited for the elevator to arrive. They rode the elevator and pressed L for Lobby. It took them two minutes to get down because they were on the 40th floor, which is the highest floor. They got off the elevator, and walked into the parking lot.

**Ten minutes later**

"Hey Meiling," the two girls shouted at once.

"Hey guys," Meiling replied.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I have friends over."

"Who?" Tomoyo asked.

"Three boys."

"Yay!" they replied.

"Come in you guys!"

"Okay, we're coming in."

They took off their shoes and walked into their rooms. They climbed the 100 stairs and walked into their personalized rooms. Meiling had the rooms personalized for them, if they wanted to stay for the night, or had no where to go. Sakura and Tomoyo had both of their rooms filled with one bed, one bathroom, a closet filled with extra clothes and shoes. They also had a small room connected to their rooms. The small room also occupied with a bed and balcony. As they walked into their rooms, they put their bags down, and came downstairs. They found 4 patient people waiting for them.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Hota Kevin," Meiling said proudly.

"Meiling! You never told us you had a boyfriend," they both shouted.

"Sorry you guys, I forgot."

"Yeah, you did," they replied sarcastically.

"This is Hiriziigawa Eriol," Meiling said as she pointed to a navy haired man with glasses.

"Hello ladies, ice to meet you," Eriol replied.

"Okay, last but not least, my most favorite cousin, Li Syaoran."

"What!" Sakura yelled out accidently.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as if she was really concerned if there was something wrong with Sakura.

"No, nothing, I thought I heard that name before," Sakura lied.

"Oh, okay then. Well this is Syaoran," Meiling as she pointed to the amber eyed man.

"Okay, nice to meet you," Sakura lied, once again.

"You too," he said.

Sakura could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face.

"Okay so now that we know each other, we will be seated and will be doing something," Meiling said as if she was a flight attendant.

"What do you want to do?" Meiling asked.

"EAT!" they all shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, I never knew you guys were so hungry," Meiling said.

"Well now you know!" Syaoran said.

"I'm going to order, who's coming with me?" Meiling asked.

No one stood up, so she grabbed Kevin's arms and brought him along with her.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed. "Help me!"

"Very funny," Meiling said.

As they left Eriol tried to start a conversation.

"So Dadouji," Eriol got interrupted.

"Please call me Tomoyo," Tomoyo said.

"Then you may call me Eriol," Eriol said.

"Okay."

"What do you have interests in?"

"Photography, cooking, shopping, singing, but Sakura's a better singer."

"Am not!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!'

"Nuh uh!"

"Don't you nuh uh my uh huh!" Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo broke down laughing.

"Sakura, that was really funny."

"Thanks," Sakura gave her, her big smile.

"So Sakura's a good singer?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Tomoyo replied.

"Syaoran's a good singer too," Eriol said.

Syaoran sat down there, silent.

"Let's have them sing!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Yeahh," Eriol agreed.

"I'm not singing," Sakura said.

"Neither am I," Syaoran said.

"If you guys don't sing, we're locking you guys in a room, until you guys decide to sing," Eriol said.

"Like you'll be able to carry us," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"We can, believe me," Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arms and started to drag her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled.

"If I do, you are going to have to sing."

"Okay, just stop!"

Tomoyo dropped Sakura, and Sakura fell on her butt. '

"Gosh Tomoyo, your so mean!"

"I know," Tomoyo smiled.

"So, who's singing first?" Eriol asked.

"Sakura will sing first," Tomoyo said.

"Okay, then," Eriol replied.

"Come on Sakura, go kick some butt!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Hopefully," Sakura whispered.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran walked downstairs, where there was a karaoke machine. Tomoyo went to Meiling's CD rack, looking for Sakura's single called: My Only Wish. When Tomoyo found it, she yelped with joy. She ran quickly to the CD player and connected it with the karaoke machine. Sakura held the mike and waited for the music to start.

The music started to play:

Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.

Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town

Santa can you hear me? (Yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.

Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. Just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can u hear me? oh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

_'She's a really good singer,'_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"Good job Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Beat that, Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Looks like I am, right now," Eriol replied.

"Go Syaoran!" Eriol yelled.

"If Syaoran can't do it! No one can!" Eriol started to cheer.

Syaoran went over to the CD rack, and looked for the music he gave Meiling. When he found the songs he wanted to do, he put it in the CD player, and waited it for to start.

Right when the music started, Meiling interrupted.

"THE FOOD'S HERE!"Meiling shouted.

"We're coming," Eriol replied.

"You can sing after dinner," Tomoyo said happily.

Tomoyo and Eriol raced up the stairs. Leaving Sakura and Syaoran the last two people in the room. Syaoran started climbing up the stairs, until Sakura slipped on the waxed floors falling into his arms.

Hey guys, I was going to update sooner, but I forgot how to, and I accidentally erased the chapter, so I had to retype it. Hahahaha. I'm a loser. Well I know you want to know what happens next, so your going to have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay, thanks loves.

R E V I E W

R E V I E W

R E V I E W


End file.
